Happy First Anniversary
by Vanitas Lunar
Summary: Weiss discovers that her wife, Ruby is missing in the middle of the night. I wonder what she's up to… White Rose One-shot, also first fanfic ever written.


White Rose: Happy First Anniversary

Weiss shivered and stirred in her sleep quietly till she woke up in a half-conscious state. She felt unusually cold, colder than she's ever felt in years. Something felt wrong, something felt out of place, but what was it? Weiss turned on her bed trying to gather some warmth, but what she found was that her bed felt empty… that definitely wasn't right. Weiss started to toss and turn, feeling frustrated on trying to figure this out. Her exhausted mind just couldn't create any coherent thoughts since she just came back from a three-day hunt with her wife, Ruby. Wait… Ruby! That's what was missing!

Weiss sat up quickly, looking around in search for her wife. Sure enough, the space where Ruby usually slept in and their room was vacant from the exuberant huntress, thus leaving Weiss instantly feeling lonely. Lonely… that was something Ruby almost never let Weiss feel ever since they started dating back in Beacon Academy years ago. So where was she? Weiss checked the clock, which read to be a little pass 2 AM.

'What would she be doing up this late? Did she leave me? Was that it?'

Weiss shook her head trying to think rationally about this and not jump to conclusions. She was far too fatigued and her insecurities were starting to surface. She would not let herself doubt her wife, not ever. There was no way Ruby would leave her anyways, the mere thought was absolutely ridiculous.

'Knowing that dolt, she's probably just in the bathroom or downstairs drinking some of her precious milk.' Weiss thought to herself satisfied.

She laid back down in her bed attempting to go back to the land of dreams believing her wife will come back soon. However, this task proved to be immensely difficult for the white-haired huntress for she yearned to have her Ruby's strong warm body wrapped around hers the longer she waited. Weiss whimpered quietly and wrapped her blanket around herself trying to wait patiently for her wife to come back to bed.

The time kept ticking though; 5 minutes turned into 10, then 20, then 30, and with every minute that passed Weiss grew more and more worried and anxious. Her mind kept bursting with worst-case-scenarios like what if Ruby actually got an emergency call about a Grimm attack and didn't tell Weiss? What if she went out there to fight without her? What if she's hurt right now while Weiss was here sleeping? Yes, Ruby was an exceptional huntress especially after graduating as the top huntress at Beacon, but she can be clumsy or impulsive sometimes, which was what Weiss usually helped prevent by fighting by Ruby's side.

'Dust! What if she is in trouble?!'

After a while the 23 year old just couldn't take it anymore also realizing that her body simply can't even attempt to sleep without her wife's presence anyways so there was no point in trying.

With a huff, Weiss stood up from her bed having been laying there far too long in agony. She stomped out of the bedroom to search for her missing partner. She found the bathroom in the hall outside their bedroom empty and so were all the other guests' rooms upstairs.

'Where in Remnant is she?!' Weiss thought as she started to mentally panic.

She quickly walked downstairs when she noticed there was light coming from Ruby's weapon's workshop that Weiss, of course, had especially accommodated for her overly weapon-crazed lover. At first Weiss felt a wave of relief washing over her worries, but then she felt confused as to why Ruby would even be in her workshop at such an hour.

Not waiting another second, Weiss marched her way down the rest of the stairs and towards the door while shouting "Ruby Rose! What are you doing in there so late at night?!"

Once she barged into the room, she saw Ruby scramble from one of her workshop tables to lean against the wall, opposite of where Weiss was standing, then hiding one of her hands behind her.

Ruby stammered out hastily "We-Weiss! Uh-I was just- just uh… doing some late fixing on Crescent Rose! Ye-yeah! She uh, got some bad scratches from our hunt earlier and I wanted to fix them right away! And you know how I am with her, she has to be in her best form and all. Can't have her be dama-"

"Ruby!" The older woman yelled successfully stopping Ruby's rambling. She then relaxed and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for yelling, but Ruby I've known you for years. I think I know by now when you're trying to hide something from me, also you're an awful liar anyways." Weiss stared at her wife sternly before continuing. "Now tell me, what is it that you're hiding behind your back and why are up so late at night when we _just_ finished a rigorous three-day hunt?"

Ruby visibly gulp averting Weiss's eyes while shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

'Even at the age of 21, she's still such a child.' Weiss thought in amusement seeing her partner's current flustered state, but she didn't dare crack a smile. She had to stay stern if she wanted Ruby to give her answers.

Ruby formed tiny pout after a while knowing she couldn't get out of this even if she tried. "Okay… but I just wanted to surprise you, Weiss. I wanted to make this special by saving it for when you wake up." Ruby sighed finally bringing out her previously hidden hand, but she didn't open it to reveal what was inside yet. "I'm sure you already know this, but our first wedding anniversary is tomorrow-or well, I guess, today. And for a while I've been wondering what I could get for the most beautiful and most amazing person I know." Ruby smiled at Weiss lovingly, walking towards her until she was a foot away.

"I know you've grown up most of your life receiving expensive-materialistic gifts and basically anything you would want, so I didn't want to buy you anything cause it just wouldn't feel special, y'know? So I decided I could just make you something instead!" Ruby's smile widened as she finally exposed the hidden treasure in her hand.

"Happy first anniversary, Weiss! I-uh I really hope you like this. I've never really tried making one of these before…" Ruby trailed off as she anticipated ivory-haired woman's response.

Weiss looked at the pristine object in awe, very much surprised and impressed with her talented wife's craftsmanship (not that she ever doubted Ruby's talents anyways). In Ruby's hand was a sterling silver necklace with a moderately thick chain (probably to make sure it's secure and sturdy, so it won't snap off so easily during a mission) and a heart-shaped locket engraved with a gorgeous white rose, their symbol. It was simple and beautiful, just like Ruby, and Weiss completely adored it. Plus it was far lovelier than any of the other expensive jewelries she's ever received in her life.

"Ruby I love it… thank you so much. I love you." Weiss smiled up to her now giddy wife and kissed the younger girl's cheek then took the locket into her hand to admire it longer.

"I'm so happy you love it, Weiss! It was kind of a last-minute project since I just got started on it a few days ago and I didn't know we'd go on that 3-day hunt. So I tried to finish it tonight, making sure it'd be done by tomorrow. I guess… I kind of fell asleep once I got it done. Hehe." Ruby explained while rubbing the back of her head. "Oh! Before I forget, you should open it! I put an engraving inside and a picture that hopefully you'll love too!"

Weiss obliged and opened her new beloved gift. Inside revealed one of the many photos that were taken from their wedding a year ago. It was the one where Ruby just had her first bite of their wedding cake, which lead her to have one of the happiest and goofiest smiles she's ever formed while Weiss was also in the photo giggling happily at her wife's reaction.

"This is one of my most favorite photos of us. I was wondering where it went." Weiss muttered before looking at the engraving inside. It read: "You make me the happiest women in the world and never forget that I will always love you."

This brought tears to Weiss's, which she quickly wiped away then embraced Ruby. "Thank you… thank you so much Ruby, I'll treasure this and wear it always." Weiss said muffled against Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby giggled and hugged her back tenderly. "Anything for my princess. I'm really happy you love it."

"Ruby?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Do me a favor, and never leave me while I'm sleeping again… please. Don't leave me before I wake up. I don't want to feel lonely."

Ruby immediately fretted. "Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, so sorry Weiss! I didn't mean to make you feel lonely! I thought you wouldn't wake up because of how exhausted you were from the hunt. I promise I won't ever leave you again. I'll be there when you wake up every time, I really promise."

Weiss sighed. "Good. Now I know it's our anniversary and you just gave this wonderful gift, but could we go back to bed? I really need you in my arms right now so I can actually fall asleep."

Ruby giggled again. "But I'm already in your arms!"

Weiss then smacked Ruby's shoulder playfully pulling out of her embrace. "I meant on our _bed_ , you dunce! Don't start getting all clever with me."

"Oh? Then how _do_ you want me to get with you, princess?" Ruby asked in a husky voice causing a blush to instantly spread on white-haired woman's face.

"Yo-you dolt! I can't believe you even still have the energy to do that after the day we've had, let alone flirt. Ugh! Sometimes you act just like Yang and it's just infuriating." Weiss huffed and crossed her arms.

"Aww~ but Weiss! I can't help it, you're just so beautiful~." Ruby cooed trying to subdue Weiss's flustered state, but clearly it wasn't working since the older girl's blush just deepened in color.

"Ju-just shut up and let's go to bed… please."

"As you wish princess!" Ruby suddenly lifted Weiss into her arms bridal-style, which made the latter girl yelp in surprise. Ruby wasted no time and used her semblance to quickly go back to their room.

In a flash Ruby made it to their destination and carefully let Weiss down their bed, whom had a scowl on her face, obviously wasn't happy with how brunette practically just teleported them to their room without any warning. However, her scowl faded away quickly once she felt their warm soft bed with the scent of roses still lingering in the air from Ruby's semblance.

Seeing Weiss relax brought a smile to Ruby's lips as she joined her wife in bed. She wrapped her arms around Weiss and brought the blanket up to cover them. Weiss instantly clung to the younger girl's body nuzzling her head in Ruby's neck and wrapping her arms around said girl's shoulders, of course only after putting her new precious locket safely away.

Weiss sighed in pure bliss being embraced by the warmth and scent of her precious rose's body, but before she could fall back asleep, she remembered something important. "Ruby?"

Ruby hummed in response.

"Don't think you're the only one who got a gift for this occasion, I would never forget our first anniversary."

Ruby giggled. "Hehe I know Weiss. It would be waaaay too weird if you did forget. It would be really unlike you. So… what did you get me anyways?"

"Dunce, I'm not telling you. Unlike you, I planned ahead to have it ready in time. You'll see it soon. I'm sure you'll be more than happy… well I hope you will, at least."

Ruby scoffed (something Ruby developed being around Weiss so much). "Honestly, Weiss, all I'll ever need is you, Crescent Rose, cookies, milk, and strawberries. Besides, I'm sure I'll love whatever you got me as long as I get to spend time with you. It is our anniversary after all."

"Hmm… I suppose you're right." Weiss yawned before muttering, "Goodnight Ruby, I love you. Happy anniversary."

Ruby responded by gently kissing Weiss's forehead. "Goodnight, my princess. I love you, always. Happy anniversary."

 **~Later that Day~**

"This is it, Ruby! Happy anniversary!" Weiss said merrily, also proudly wearing her new accessory around her neck.

Ruby's eyes sparkled and widened with the sight before her. "Wow! Oh my dust! Weiss! We're going on a cruise?! I've always wanted to go on a cruise! This is sooo awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank yoooou~!" Ruby practically tackled Weiss in a loving hug giving her feather kisses on the cheek.

Weiss flushed over her wife's overwhelming affections (not that she really minded). She hugged Ruby back smiling as she said, "I know you've always wanted to go on a cruise. Yang explained to me once that when you were younger, you wanted to be like the pirates in one of the fairy tales she used to read to you that sailed the seas of Remnant. So I decided to book the two of us on this private cruise, which will only last a week at most because we still need to go on hunts and protect the people, of course. Anyways, I'm really happy you like it Ruby. Plus we get to spend more time together, not hunting, not fighting Grimm, just being together and relaxing. Just the way we want it."

"Weiss, you are seriously the most amazing, most beautiful, thoughtful, caring, talented, just all-around greatest person I've ever met. I'm so lucky to have you in my life, as my wife, my best friend, and my soulmate. I love you so much." The young huntress proclaimed while staring lovingly at her wife then leaned in for a tender kiss, which the older girl obliged to kissing back with equal passion.

Weiss smiled widely after the kiss. "I love you too, Ruby. Now, what are we waiting for? You ready to finally sail the seas?" Weiss asked in delight as her wife's eyes sparkled with overflowing excitement.

"Yeah! Weiss, let's gooo!" Ruby yelled before grabbing her wife's hand and running towards the cruise ship leaving rose petals behind them.

"Slow down, you dolt!"

And the white rose ship sailed… hehehe.


End file.
